hellboyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hellboy Universe Comics
The Mike Mignola's Hellboy series was first introduced, along with Hellboy himself, in ''San Diego Comic Con Comics'' #2, published August 1993. As the series has progressed, it has grown to include spin-offs all sharing continuity within the Hellboy Universe. Publication Lines :see also: [[:Category:Story|List of '''Hellboy Universe' stories]]'' :see also: 'Trade Paperback Collections' '' Hellboy :''see also: [[:Category:Hellboy_Story|List of '''Hellboy' stories]]'' The first title, Hellboy, originally followed Hellboy's career as a part of the B.P.R.D., then later Hellboy went solo following the events of Conqueror Worm. The stories have increasingly focused on mythological themes and Hellboy's destiny within the supernatural world. The upcoming Hellboy in Hell will be a departure for the Hellboy comics in that it will not be a miniseries or one-shot. Instead Hellboy in Hell will be an ongoing comic with irregular release dates starting its numbering at #1. It will have its own trade paperback line much like B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth does. ''Abe Sapien :''see also: [[:Category:Abe_Sapien_Story|List of '''Abe Sapien' stories]]'' This series follows Abe Sapien's solo adventures. The earliest Abe Sapien stories have been collected in the first volume of the B.P.R.D. trades. Beginning with The Drowning, the series was released in its own line of trade paperbacks. ''Lobster Johnson :''see also: [[:Category:Lobster_Johnson_Story|List of '''Lobster Johnson' stories]]'' Lobster Johnson focuses the pulp adventures of "The Lobster" and his crew as they fight against mad scientists, Nazis and supernatural foes. ''B.P.R.D :''see also: [[:Category:B.P.R.D._Story|List of '''B.P.R.D.' stories]]'' Following Hellboy's departure from the Bureau at the end of Conqueror Worm, B.P.R.D. was spun-off into its own line of comics. B.P.R.D. continued to follow the adventures of established characters like Abe Sapien, Liz Sherman, Roger and Kate Corrigan, but has also introduced new characters like Johann Krauss, Ben Daimio and Panya, and even delves into the B.P.R.D.'s past. ''Sir Edward Grey, Witchfinder :''see also: [[:Category:Witchfinder Story|List of '''Witchfinder' stories]]'' Witchfinder depicts the adventures of Occult Detective Sir Edward Grey. ''Sledgehammer 44 :''see also: [[:Category:Sledgehammer 44 Story|List of '''Sledgehammer 44' stories]]'' Beginning in 1944, Sledgehammer 44 follows the story of the second Vril Energy Suit, Epimetheus, and its various pilots. ''Others Scott Allie and Mike Mignola have both mentioned the possibility of other series. The stories ''Baba Yaga's Feast and How Koshchei Became Deathless have remained uncollected because they do not fit with any of the current titles, although Scott Allie has stated there is a long term plan for them. Story Publication Timeline This chart records the first time a stories was published in the Hellboy Universe. It does not list every time a story was published, nor where the story was published. For that and other information see the articles on individual stories. Titles with a "#" before the number denote actual issue numbers. Numbers without a "#" are part numbers, within some other larger publication. Stories Out of Continuity A number stories have featured Hellboy and related characters but are not a part of Hellboy continuity. Such stories include; * Numerous Hellboy guest appearances in other comics including; ** John Byrne's Next Men #21 (Dec 1993) ** Danger Unlimited #4 (May 1994) a 2 panel cameo ** Savage Dragon #34-35 (Dec 1996, Feb 1997) ** Painkiller Jane/Hellboy (Aug 1998) ** Batman Hellboy Starman #1-2 (Jan-Feb 1999) ** The Goon #7 (Jun 2004) ** Ghost/Hellboy Special #1-2 (May-Jun 2005) ** Hellboy/Beasts of Burden: Sacrifice (Oct 2010) * Hellboy Junior (Oct 1997, Oct-Nov 1999) showing the (mis)adventures of a Hellboy still in Hell before coming to earth * The Astromagnet (2002) a short story created as a promo for Hellboy Sourcebook and Role Playing Game * The Kabandha (Aug 2002) a short story printed in Hellboy Sourcebook and Role Playing Game''Scott Allie stated that neither "The Astromagnet" nor "The Kabandha" are canon in the January B.P.R.D. member email * ''Hellboy: Weird Tales #1-8 (Feb 2003 to Apr 2004, every two months) a collection of other writers' takes on Hellboy * Hellboy Animated comics (Oct 2006-Dec 2007) further expanding the Hellboy Animated world * Hellboy: The Golden Army (Jan 2008) a promotional tie-in for Hellboy II: The Golden Army It is occasionally unclear whether a story should be considered in Canon. However, as a general rule, stories reprinted in a normal Hellboy or related Trade Paperback can safely be seen as within continuity, while those not reprinted, or reprinted in some other way can be assumed outside of continuity. Notes Category:Comics